Wizard Of Waverly Place and Stone Amethyst
by Larissa A
Summary: Alex gets a stone Justin's room, but that stone has a power that she never saw. A woman goes to visit him in the fourth and Alex is very nervous, because you do not know why that woman disturbs him so much since that got that stone.
1. Chapter 1

Wizards of Waverly Place and Stone Amethyst 

Chapter One  
I looked to one side, looked at each other and none of it. I entered the room and started looking for something that has value or something like that. 

But I did not find anything valuable or something beautiful.  
I know. I searched the closet in his throat in his underpants. I closed my eyes and shoved his arm in a drawer and searched by hand and nothing, until I found something solid.  
Rapier took my arm and opened my hand. 

That was surely the most beautiful and valuable thing that I found in Justin's room.  
It was kind of a red gem, full of tips and was in circular shape. 

Well I do not know what kind of stone that has value for him, however, one thing I know, it'll turn into a necklace and a ring. 

I heard someone coming down the stairs, I slipped the stone into the pocket of my pants, quickly leaves the room and walked into my room which was near the stairs. 

Leaned against the door and took the stone from my pocket, I looked again at that thing round and purple and smiles. I threw the rock into the air and caught.

- Cool! - Said with a smile on my lips malisioso. 

- Now I have to see what place I hide it - I bit my lip. 

I looked at all the corners of my room, but neither was ideal for me. While I can not find a place to keep I'll take you with me wherever I go. 

I lay in bed, and with the stone in his hand, played up and down repeating the same gesture over and over again, until he took a nap basics.  
I put the stone and turned to sleep. 

I felt something different. I opened my eyes to check if everything was okay, I looked around the room and everything was in perfect order. 

- What a strange thing. - Whisper to me. 

I closed my eyes again. And now I felt that someone was watching me. Rapidamete open eyes and a woman was standing near my bed. 

I took a leap out of bed and she disappeared. 

I ran desperately for the door and she was there with his head bowed and her long hair were black, I knew it was not real because she looked like she had left the old horror film, besides the more it keeps crashing as a hologram that must be armed Justin, just because I got the damn stone him. 

She lifted her head, but her hair covering her face. 

- Save me. - She spoke. 

- Who are you? - I asked.  
I do not know how I'm so calm about it, it was terrifying, I think it's because of that I have not cried yet. 

- Save me. - She repeated. 

- Save you from where? - I asked. 

Levato her hand and pointed with one finger failed for me. 

- You want me to save me? I do not understand? - Asked ironically.  
She disappeared again. 

I sighed and shrugged. I took a breath. 

- Justin is no fun! You can leave wherever you are! I'm not kidding. - I was angry with his joke in bad taste. 

He'll pay me. 

I looked once more at the door and she was not there. So I was facing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Quickly descended the stairs and the stone was still in my pocket. 

He was on the couch watching the daily newspaper as we have done since the day she learned to read. 

I went towards him and gave him a slap on the head. He jumped from the couch. 

- Ai. Because you're too thick? - Justin asked. 

- Me? You did that joke in bad taste only because I have sinned, the drug of your s. - Was a little stone that I have not. - Slipper. 

- I lost my slippers. - He sucked the air. - It was you. I should know. You'll pay me. 

- I'm scared to death, will do what? Go up the mother and tell her that when you were 5 years of age had lost his slipper and 13 years later you find out who it was. Her sister is evil. - Snorted. - Me Justin pulp. 

- All right. But that joke in bad taste I did to you? - Justin imitated my voice.  
I closed my eyes for him. 

- I do not talk like that. - Grumbled. 

- For me to speak. - He replied.  
Me and him we were exchanging grimaces and grunts.

- Mi dios, you two can not go a minute without a fight? - Theresa asked.  
I rolled my eyes at her, picked up a Vogue magazine and lay down on the couch.

- Alex. Alex. Wake up. Go to bed my love. - Mom poked me and what was bothering me. 

I opened my eyes a little sleepy, To respond to what I was going, when I saw that Muler head down and with big black hair cover my face. 

I leapt from the couch. 

- Who are you? - Asked the strange woman. 

I was very frightened. What was that? I was wondering.  
And she again said no. 

- What do you want me? - I asked. 

But nothing happened, she was the same old way. Head down, with hologram effect, white dress shoes and black hair. 

I screamed but nobody came. 

Everything was so quiet. 

I gave another scream and nothing. I looked everywhere and all in one place without changing anything.

I looked for her and she was not there. 

This was the perfect opportunity to run. Do not think twice, I ran like crazy for the door. I opened it and there it was, closed quickly. 

She was standing in front of me. 

I began to cry desperately. 

- Who are you? What you want from me? - Asked between sobs.  
She lifted her head and the face that gave no right to realize he opened his mouth.

I woke and looked around. 

Mom was in the kitchen preparing food and Justin was on the couch reading the newspaper. 

- For how long I deleted? - Asked Justin. 

- Dunno. I did not pay attention. - Answered. 

- Wow, what ignorance. - Grumbled. 

I got up and went where the mother was. 

- Do you have what's for dinner? - I asked. 

- Pancakes, bread, corn, eggs and bacon. - Answered.

- My favorite. And freshly baked corn. - Spoken enthusiasm. 

- Yay! Pancake with eggs! - Shouted Max 

I rolled my eyes at him. 

As I sat in the chair again something bothering me.  
I put my hand in my pocket and I have sinned stone. It was at that exact moment that Justin had gotten up. 

He swelled up like a blowfish. But he was not the reaction I expected. Type leave it running after me or yell like a madman. 

It simply reduced the swelling and returned to normal color, because it had been red like a tomato. 

I kept the stone and quickly ran to the stairs.


End file.
